


Mr. Billy in the Car

by hbrooks



Series: Mr. Billy [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tarantula - Freeform, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrooks/pseuds/hbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes back to work. Things are okay but he's bored.</p><p>Mr. Billy ends up in Derek’s car. Stiles doesn’t have to actually encounter the spider again but Derek tells him the story about it. They decide to have drinks with Mama McCall</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Billy in the Car

Stiles shifted the paperwork on his desk around for the third time that hour. Not that he didn’t have a lot of work to do, but he was tired of staring at the pile. It never seemed to decrease in size, even after his diligence. He’d have to talk about making things electronic with his dad. He could hear it already, “We just don’t have the budget for that Stiles.”

The clock read 2:57. He didn’t have much longer left in his shift. Long day.

He got up from the desk and poked his head into his dad’s office.

“Sheriff,” he said.

“Hey kiddo,” his dad said. “Bout to head home?”

“Yeah, it’s about time. Wanted to make sure you’re all set.”

“Should be.” He looked up from his own horrid stack of files. “Something up?”

“Just wondered if I could go out on some patrols or something soon you know?” Stiles sighed and leaned on the doorframe. “Paperwork and paperwork are killing me.”

His dad laughed. “Yeah I know. As long as you’re feeling alright, then?”

“Therapy’s been going well,” Stiles said. “Taking my medication as prescribed and I’m doing alright. Just going stir crazy.”

“Next week okay? I think Jenkins needs to start pulling his weight in paperwork. Might make him re-think all those tickets and reports he files.”

“As long as there is hope and light at the end of the tunnel, I’m good.” Stiles shifted his weight. “Need anything before I head out? A healthy snack?”

The sheriff waved him away and went back to his pile of papers.

“See you later, Dad.”

“Bye son. Tell Derek I say hello.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and headed to clock out. He grabbed his bags and threw them into the back of the Jeep. He texted Derek.

- _headed home. what are you up too?_

_-nice wanna grab something to eat? just got finished with fixing 280s toilet and cleaned up after_

_-omg yes so hungry want me to pick something up?_

_-nah. my treat. see you in 15?_

_-about that yeah. :)_

The drive home wasn’t too bad. He pulled into his spot and grabbed his stuff. He almost headed straight for Derek’s place, but thought better of it and dropped his bag in his room. He turned around to go knock on Derek’s door but Derek was already knocking on his.

“Hey hey,” Derek said. “You ready?”

“Was thinking about taking a shower before heading out, but …”

Derek laughed. “Nah you’re good man. Take one after. I’m starving so lets go.”

“Okay, okay.” Stiles held up his hands. “Go pull the car up, I wanna at least change out of my uniform.”

“But you look so good in it!”

Stiles blushed. “We can put it to use later. When it’s not gross and yucky.”

Derek grinned. “Good. Okay I’ll be out front.”

“Ok.”

Derek darted off. Stiles shut the door and stripped down to nothing—he wanted to change his underwear too. He picked up his jeans and jumped into them, then riffled through his shirt drawer and grabbed something light pink. On his way out he grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone and ran down the stairs.

Derek wasn’t out front. His car was still in the back and he wasn’t in the parking lot at all. Stiles went back up the stairs and checked Derek’s apartment, but he wasn’t there either. He heard voices coming from down the hallway and walked. The door to the McCall’s apartment was ajar and he heard Derek’s voice saying something. Melissa’s car was here so she was probably home.

“No no, no worries,” Derek said. “I’m just glad I got there first Melissa.”

He opened the door. “Oh, Stiles.”

“Please,” she said, coming to the door with him. “Scott’s dad is taking him for the weekend. It’s the least I can do. You’ve been such an angel.”

Stiles cocked his head.

“Alright, alright.” Derek surrendered. “But just one.”

“Or two,” she said. “Mama needs a night out anyway. Stiles,” she turned to him. “Don’t you think a night out is in order?”

Stiles nodded. “I could use one. It’s been a while.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. A night out it is. But I’m not driving!”

“I can arrange an escort,” Stiles said, winking at Melissa. “Working for the Sheriff department does have its perks.”

“I’m a taxpayer, so I might as well get my use.” Melissa laughed. “Okay, this Friday night. See you then gentlemen!”

She shut the door gently.

“Ready?” Derek asked.

“So … Mr. Billy?”

Derek took Stiles hand as they walked toward the car. “Yeah, he got out again. I have no idea how he managed, but he was inside the car.”

Stiles shivered involuntarily. “Oh god. Let’s just take my Jeep.”

“Sure.” Derek squeezed his hand. “Yeah he was sitting on my seat, like he wanted to go for a drive or something. I swear to god that spider is the weirdest I’ve ever met. My windows were just open a crack. I don’t get it at all.”

“Maybe he’s really an alien.” Stiles pulled his keys out and started the car. “Maybe he’s a weird creature. But just super happy it wasn’t my car!”

“Me too,” Derek said, kissing Stiles on the cheek. “Me too.”


End file.
